Abandoned
by Lilly Bree
Summary: This is a one shot. Its about how Harry builds up this wall and sometimes he just has to let it out..


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That all belongs to brilliant J.K  
Rowling and Bloomsbury publishing.

The wind blew slowly, breezing the young boy's face as it passed. Well, he  
wasn't that young anymore but fifteen was still a child. His untidy black  
hair rustled in the wind and his emerald green eyes were shining with unshed  
tears.  
"I'm not weak," He thought to himself, "I won't cry. I won't."  
The young boy was sitting against a tree on the edge of the black lake. He  
had his forearms resting on his knees and was staring blankly into the  
distance. He felt so alone, so sad.  
"No," He thought again, "I am NOT sad. But he knew that he was and he  
couldn't figure out why he felt it so wrong to be sad. The night was a  
fairly warm one and the black lake shimmered from the moonlight shining down  
on it  
He tilted his head up taking deep breaths and closing his eyes.  
He groaned and sniffed feeling a tear slid down his face and couldn't hold  
it in anymore he needed someone. He was so alone...so...abandoned...  
He took several quick deep breaths and squeezed his eyes together tightly,  
spilling more tears down his face. His chest was rising and falling rapidly  
and he tried to calm down. He could hear owls hooting in the distance. It  
must have been past midnight and he would be in so much trouble for being  
outside the school at this time but he needed to get out...he needed to  
escape.  
Then he closed his eyes and shuddered. He took in a deep breath and tried  
not to think about what had happened...it couldn't have been true but it  
was. He had lost his dad. Did he just call him his dad? He wasn't his dad...  
"Good enough to be" The boy thought feeling the lump in his throat growing  
bigger by the seconds.  
His breathing had not slowed down and he felt the lump leave his throat as  
he let out a chocked sob. Warm, salty tears fell down his front  
continuously. He lowered his head and cupped it into his hands, letting all  
those tears leave him.  
He just sat there, crying his heart out asking himself over and over again  
why it had to be him? Why did he have to be the one to suffer and grow up so  
alone and so unloved? Why? Why did HE have to lose everyone he loved? Why  
him?  
Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were red rimmed and puffy now. His  
nose was running and eyes were shut tight. He tried wiping the tears off his  
face but they just fell harding making it impossible to dry his eyes.  
Finally after what seemed like hours he sniffed loudly and raised his head.  


He hugged his knees and bit he lower lip, thinking.  
He felt so stupid. What if someone had seen him crying? He must've looked  
like a silly little baby. His thoughts were now spoken aloud as he chucked  
a rock into the lake.  
"I miss you Sirius. I loved you so much."  
He meant it. He loved Sirius. Loved. Now that he was gone he could barley  
stand it.  
He had lost his closest thing to family and it hurt him inside. It was like  
having a parent again and now that feeling was gone from his life once  
again. He couldn't even think about how he was going to get back into the  
castle; he'd left his invisibility cloak in his dorm. No one came to look  
for him, not that he wanted them to.  
"I'm so alone." He yelled not easing the flow of tears.  
Then as though planned, a hand was planted on his shoulder.  
"You're not alone, mate. You've never been alone."  
It was Ron. His best mate. He sat down and kept a firm grip on his shoulder  
like Sirius had done some time before...  
A muffled sob was heard from his left. "You've got us" a voice squeaked  
which the boy recognized as Hermione's.  
That boy, sat there with his two best friend's. They comforted him and in  
the dead of night, they loved him. Like friends should. Hermione held his  
hand and wiped some tears from his face, while Ron squeezed his shoulder and  
muttered 'we're here'. He wasn't even embarrassed...they understood him...It  
was like a family...

And then at that moment,  
Harry James Potter,  
no longer felt alone.

A/N  
Hello please review even if it was the most horrific, depressing,  
disgusting, absolute rubbish story you've ever read. If it was that horrible  
I could defiantly use the feedback.  
On the other hand, if you liked it, yay! And please review.


End file.
